


Matt Murdock Needs Saving Always (Princess Matt)

by Charisma



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Casual Alcoholism, Everything is better AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, No editing we die like mne, Princess Matt, Renaissance Faires, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charisma/pseuds/Charisma
Summary: “What’s the matter Princess Murdock?” Abigail asked as she looked up at Matt from his “tower”, his sigh was loud and he looked down at her slowly, a pained smile gracing his face as he heard his friends call. “I have a feeling that I won’t be that safe in my tower, kid.”----AKA The Ren Faire Fic you didn't need.





	Matt Murdock Needs Saving Always (Princess Matt)

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clarify for this AU since I disregard much of canon, Frank was in a coma but his wife and kids didn't die. His wife left him but he still gets to see his kids, so he's like a calmer and less murderous Punisher. Elektra and Matt still have their history but are on goodish terms. Foggy and Karen forgave Matt and they remained as good friends. Also this takes place before Defenders.

\----

    “Hey Mr. Murdock, I’m really glad you could show up!” Matt turned his head towards the noise, the voice was from his most recent client, Abigail Smalls, who Matt had just helped win a case against her teacher, the Abigail Smalls who currently had requested a Ren Faire for her wish. Abigail was currently giggling and would make impact in three… two… one…

    “Abi! We’re, really sorry Mr. Murdock.” Matt put on a smile and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Abigail tightened her hug against his legs and he patted her head.

    “It’s no problem Mrs. Smalls, thank you for extending the invitation to me as well.” Matt said, Matt felt the air move quickly as Mrs. Small made some sort of gesture and felt Abigail let go of his legs. “It was no problem Mr. Murdock, in fact I’m very surprised you even accepted the acting position, we could’ve easily found someone else…” Mrs. Small trailed off and Matt felt Abigail huff frustratedly.

    “No Mom! Mr. Murdock is the best princess! See Mom! His dress is really nice!” Abigail tugged on the skirt of the dress, as if to show it off. Matt shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s really no big deal.” The dress was a lot more comfortable than Matt would’ve even given credit for anyways. Abigail seemed to cheer up immensely and offered a hand to Matt.

    “Well Mr. Murdock, I can show you to the tower, you just gotta stay there until your prince can get you!” Matt smiled and put his cane down on the ground.

    “Lead the way.”

 ----

    “Karen, you’re here! And in a suit of armor?” Karen smirked at Foggy and pulled a sword from her belt. “Yes, I am. You’re in some cheesy prince costume so you’re really judging me?” Karen asked, as Foggy clutched his chest.

    “You wound me Sir… Lady… Page, for I am on a quest to save the cursed princess!” Karen raised an eyebrow and her feet began to tap. “Cursed Princess?” Karen asked as she brushed her hair out of her face, her gauntlet hitting against her head. “Fuck….” She hissed and her chestplate made a loud bang as Foggy’s hands hit against it.

    “What? Don’t you know, Princess Matt got cursed to be hideous, tis lucky the lady is blind…” Karen doubled over and began to cackle, her sword hitting Foggy’s knee. “God, Karen why do you need that?” He questioned, grabbing his knee. Karen smirked and unsheathed her sword, she winked at Foggy and stepped onto a bench, forcing two jesters against each other.

    “Well, Prince Franklin!”

    “It’s still Foggy-”

    “Prince Foggy, I too have made a vow to save the Cursed Princess Matt! In fact I challenge you, Your Highness. I believe I will win the Princess’s heart and free her!” Karen smirked at Foggy as the crowd that had surrounded her began to cheer.

    “Show off…” Foggy muttered under his breath.

\----

    “What’s the matter Princess Murdock?” Abigail asked as she looked up at Matt from his “tower”, his sigh was loud and he looked down at her slowly, a pained smile gracing his face as he heard his friends call.

    “I have a feeling that I won’t be that safe in my tower, kid.”

\----

    “Remind me how I agreed to this?” Elektra grinned brightly and batted her eyes at Frank, her hands clasping together. Frank’s shoulders dropped and he wiped his forehead. “Yeah yeah we gotta protect Princess Matthew. I got that. Why am I in a dragon onesie again?” Elektra’s grin grew and she grabbed his shoulders pulling him down to where their foreheads were almost touching.

    “Because I am a highly skilled assassin who could kill you.” Frank rolled his eyes and waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. She sighed and pointed towards Matt’s tower. “Because I made a deal with a wonderfully cheerful child who wanted a protector for the tower and I needed a worthy steed.” Frank sighed and looked at Elektra.

     “So you’re going to sword fight nerds in armor for Matt?”

     “Yes, and you’re going to be a lovely steed and give me a piggyback ride so I can have optimal speed and the clear advantage.” She looked at Frank, her teeth gleamed and eyebrows lifted.

    “And if I refuse?” Frank said her eyebrows raised. “You won’t because this wonderfully cheerful child wanted the World Famous Dancer Elektra Natchios to meet and help participate for her Make a Wish Renaissance Faire,” Elektra moved close to Frank and poked his chest.

    “And you are a softy for dying children.” She whispered. Frank sighed and crouched down.

    “Hop on, princess.” Elektra let a soft smile free and lifted a bandana to cover her mouth. She rushed towards Frank and jumped. “Goddamn! How much do you weigh?” Frank groaned and adjusted her weight.

    “It is the armor, and you would be wise to avoid that comment.” She whispered, her arms tightening around his throat.

\----

     “Oh no, can someone save me from this tower!” Claire looked up at the noise and doubled over, coughing out the popcorn she had just been eating.

    “Claire are you alright?” Luke asked, his hand on her shoulder. She looked at smiled at him, “Sorry I could’ve sworn I had heard someone I used to know…” She looked apologetic and stood back up, she looked around until she saw the tower. Her eyes widened. “Oh my god… He would…” Her hands dragged down her face and she turned to face look, her face fallen into a state of disbelief and amusement.

     “Pinch me…” She asked turning back towards Luke, who looked concerned and put a hand in his pocket. Looking towards the tower. “Do you recognize the Princess or something.” He asked, his other hands scratching the back of his head. “You have no idea…” Claire whispered. Her hands running through her hair. Luke looked at Claire and then towards the tower.

     The figure inside the tower had turned to face them and cupped their hands around their mouth. “Oh I desperately need someone to save me from the tower, can a lucky someone please pull from this mess I’m in!” Claire groaned and hit her head with her hands.

     “You’re an asshole, Murdock.” She said under her breath, Luke looked at her confused at her, his eyes moved to the tower where the princess began to laugh.

\----

    “Hey rich kid, what’s with the tatt?” Jessica Jones asked as she watched Daniel (Danny, her mind supplied) Rand fake kung fu fighting with a 12 year old. Danny turned around and laughed nervously. “Ah it’s a costume, for the fair?” He supplied, his hand running through his hair. (Too nervous, the scar tissue around it, tattoo was real and painful.)

     She shrugged and opened her beer and took a drink. Danny’s eyes squinted and he pointed at her beverage. “No outside food or drink…” He said looking around. Jessica laughed and walked up to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder.

    “If you knew me, you’d know that one, nobody wants to stop me. And two, rules haven’t stopped me before.”

\----

     Karen grinned as she stared up at Elektra. She had to admit, seeing Frank in a… costume was surprising, but she had to hand it to Elektra. It was a smart move.

    “So Lady Karen, it seems we are at odds.” Elektra called, her hands were cupped around her mouth to shout and despite the sword being sheathed Karen still knew charing was a bad idea. “So it seems Lady Elektra, though I must admit you fight valiantly.” Karen called back, her footing shifting back into a fighting stance.

     “And you are very talented too my friend. I also hear you are proficient in wrangling pesky lawyers, perhaps we can exchange advice one of these days.” Elektra smiled at the end, Frank rolled his eyes and jostled Elektra up more. Karen’s shield raised but she smiled at Elektra. “We’ll call it a date.”

     “COME ON KAREN! KICK HER ASS!” Foggy shouted, Karen turned around, her eyes rolling and Frank ran forward.

     Karen heard the footsteps and barely had enough time to duck. She looked up to Matt and called at him, “Oh princess! Please bless me with a favor!” She said moving and dodging from Elektra and Frank. Matt shrugged and pointed at his eyes.

     “I’m blind, I’m sorry my dear knight” He called back. Karen glared at him and began to mumble. “When I win this sword fight and save your sorry ass from that tower I’m going to kick you.” Matt cackled and then shook his head as he felt everyone look up at him, forcing it into a fake sob. “Oh no, all this needless violence for me!” He forced out and stifled his laughter.

     Karen huffed and threw her sword up to protect her head. It was possibly a bad idea to sword fight against a trained assassin. Karen looked over the duo after meeting a blow. Her eyes lit up and she acted. She lunged and as she expected, Elektra met the blow with ease. She looked up and grinned and knocked her shield into Frank’s stomach. She flinched as Frank went down, taking Elektra down with him.

     The crowd cheered and Karen helped Frank and Elektra up, finding herself unable to look them in the eyes. Frank’s hand found it’s way on her shoulder and she looked up. She smiled at him and he nodded. Elektra however was on one knee in front of Karen and took her hand, kissing it. She looked up and winked at Karen.

     “I look forward to our date Lady Karen.” Karen smiled and walked over to the tower. She looked up and called out.

     “Princess Matt! Let down you hair or something!” Matt smirked and whistled. The false wall surrounding the tower had large pieces pushed off, revealing a staircase. Karen looked up and sighed.

     “Are you telling me I didn’t have to sword fight and could’ve just pushed a bunch of blocks?” Her sword sheathed but stance still deadly. Matt said nothing and Karen felt her hands drop to her sides, she walked up to the tower and knocked on the wall. The “wall” swung open revealing a very pleased Matt in a bright pink dress and tiara. “Oh my hero.” He said deadpanning. Karen grabbed him and pushed him into a bridal style carry.

     “You're enjoy this shut up, Matt.” He looked at her, face schooled into a deadpan expression. “I know where you’re taking me.” He said and then paused, his arms wrapping around her neck, “And I don’t know how you’re managing to carry me.” Karen laughed and walked through the crowd.

     “Foggy has words he’d like to share with you.” Matt’s facial expression didn’t change but Karen swore she saw his lips upturn.

     “He always does.”

     “HEY!”

     “Karen, my hero. Please save me once more.”

     “MATT!”

\----


End file.
